


The Dinner

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Relationship, Stucky - Freeform, Thanksgiving, blackhill - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint host a Thanksgiving dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> 10th in series.

Its been some months since Ultron and its Thanksgiving. Bruce and Clint decided to host a Thanksgiving dinner with all their friends. It was Bruce's idea so all their friends are gathered in on place and can catch up with each other.  
Clint was helping Bruce cook dinner after Bruce discovered his boyfriend was an excellent cook.  
Clint had invited all the New Avengers while Bruce had invited Pepper, Tony, Barney and his family, Jane foster and Darcy Lewis.  
Clint said, " Its so everyone can catch a break. Ever since Sokovia we don't see everyone as frequently as we should."  
Bruce agreed and said, " This dinner is a good way of breaking the tension, especially between Steve and Tony."

Ever since Sokovia, Steve and Tony's relationship seems to go downhill. Clint hoped that they would reach a truce and enjoy sometime with their friends. Clint also wanted to talk to Steve about his search for Buckyy.

In the evening, both Bruce and Clint got ready to receive their guests. Clint was wearing a navy blue shirt that bought out his eyes, black suit pants and a black suit jacket. Bruce for the nth time remembered why Clint was such an eye candy.  
Bruce on the other was wearing a black shirt with black pants, a gray suit jacket and a gray tie. He looked good in formal clothes.  
Natasha and Maria were the first ones to arrive with the former wearing a blue dress and the latter a green one. Maria had finally taken Clint's advice and confessed to Natasha after Sokovia and now the two women were dating for 4 months. Clint was happy for both of them.

Soon after them came the Wonder Twins Wanda and Pietro. Clint was glad that they were doing well with the Avengers. They came along with Steve, Sam and Vision. Clint could see the dark circles underneath Steve's eyes. Clint could hazard a guess that he was constantly chasing leads on Bucky's whereabouts. Vision looked like himself, his stone glowing yellow. Behind them he could see Barney, Laura and the kids.

After 30 minutes Tony, Pepper along with Rhodey. Tony looked exhausted. Bruce could see he wasn't sleeping well and spending all his time in the lab.

Once all guests had arrived Clint served them all some Eggnog and some Punch for the kids.

Once all guests were mingling, Bruce put on some light music. He looked at the guests and saw the distance between Tony and Steve.  
Clint came behind him, " There is no point pushing them together."  
Bruce said, " You are right. I will go set the table, you keep the guests entertained."  
Clint smirked and nodded. He saw Steve on the balcony and went towards him.

Clint said, " Hey Steve."  
Steve turned towards Clint and smiled, " Hi, its nice of you and Bruce to do this."  
Clint said, " Yeah we thought everyone could catch a break from their busy lives."  
Steve nodded in agreement.  
Clint continued, " You look pretty exhausted, no luck finding Barnes ? "  
Steve sighed and said, " Every time I think I am close he seems to slip away."  
Clint said, " You need to give him time. Anyway come on in, drink some more Eggnog and relax. You can worry about your boyfriend later."  
Steve followed Clint inside.

As Clint looked at the other guests, he noticed Sam and Pietro sitting on the couch talking animatedly. He knew about the Sokovian's crush on Sam. He just hoped that they would get together.  
Vision was standing close to Wanda as she chatted with Laura, Natasha and Pepper. Maria was talking to Tony and Rhodey. All in all everyone was enjoying themselves. He saw Steve join Barney.

Eventually Bruce called everyone for dinner. As everyone sat, Clint poped open a bottle of whiskey, all the people shared a toast. And for one night all worries and stress were forgotten among friends and special dinner was enjoyed.


End file.
